


Chocolate and Games

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Hope Of Love [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Komahinanami Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 1: CrossoverChiaki is comforted by the thought of spending the holidays with her boyfriends.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Hope Of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792597
Kudos: 36





	Chocolate and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to KomaHinaNami week for hosting this event! I'm grateful to try my hand at writing my OTP3! Thank you who have read this story, I am grateful to you.

Chiaki sat down at the table with three brimming cups of hot cocoa floating around her. She gently reached and picked two of them from the air and set them gently on either side of her boyfriends as they were in an intense wizarding chess match. Both Hajime and Nagito had their sides of the board nearly wiped clean. The fragmented pieces of the chess pieces littered to the side. Chiaki would mend the parts for them, but later, when they weren’t trying to figure out the winner. 

“Thank you, Chiaki,” Hajime said, distractedly as Nagito’s rook took another one of his pawns. 

“Always thinking of us! I’m not even worth the time.” Nagito grinned as he took the cup into his hands and blew over the rim contently. The look Hajime gave Nagito could make a plant wither and die, but the white-haired boy didn’t care. It was still a work in progress to remind Nagito that he was loved by them both, but at least he wasn’t calling himself scum of the earth. Chiaki’s heart couldn’t handle the hurt that Nagito willingly inflicted upon himself.

Chiaki took her cup of hot chocolate as she looked around at her surroundings. There weren’t too many of their classmates that were staying behind for the holidays. Neither Nagito nor Hajime had anyone to go home to. While Chiaki was more than willing to open her doors to them, they felt too awkward over the idea of meeting her parents, considering the House that they were in.

The bad reputation of Slytherin didn’t get anyone far in life. The prejudice of the House indicated that they were terrible people. Not a single person that was outside of their group understood how the dynamic was vastly different. Chiaki, more times than she could count, had to defend herself and relationship with her boyfriends to so many different people, even Hiyoko started to step in. 

She heard a loud crack, and she looked at the chess set. Hajime’s Queen just took Nagito’s rook. 

“I’m in danger,” Nagito commented, a bit of whipped cream dotted at the edge of his nose. He set the cup down as he casually brushed the cream off without being told that it was there. He folded his arms contently on the table, looking at the chessboard with a serene expression.

Hajime reached over and took his cup, taking a sip without blowing on the liquid and made a face when the hit scaled his lips and tongue. “Take your time.” Hajime encouraged as he blew on the cocoa this time and took another sip. 

Chiaki’s hands wrapped around the mug, feeling the heat keep her hands warm from the cold. They should’ve picked the table nearer to the fireplace, but she supposed it couldn’t be helped. At the time, it was just for one friendly game of Gobstones before it turned into a chess match. Chiaki lost count of how long they had been here, playing game after game.

“What shall we do after this?” Nagito asked as he casually tapped his finger against his arm.

“Chiaki?” Hajime turned his attention to her, and Chiaki hummed thoughtfully.

It was fun watching them play, but it would be nice to play something different. “Do you guys play card games at all?” Chiaki questioned.

“You mean muggle card games?” Nagito questioned. “I forget that you’re a muggle-born.” A long time ago, he hadn’t. The cruelty he lashed out on both Hajime and Chiaki for not being pure-blooded was nearly the reason why they didn’t decide to do a polyamorous relationship. Chiaki still wasn’t sure how Hajime managed to change Nagito’s heart, but whatever happened worked. Now she couldn’t imagine the three of them without the other. “I don’t think I ever played a card game.”

“I’ve played a few. Solitaire.” Hajime offered.

“But no games with friends,” Chiaki didn’t forget that both Nagito and Hajime were the loneliest of the group. Chiaki’s friends still didn’t understand what made her drag them into their group, but they were missing pieces no one thought they needed. Gundham treated Hajime more like a sibling, and Fuyuhiko worried over Nagito’s health more than the small Gryffindor wanted to admit. “We should get together with Sonia and Gundham since I know they’re still here at Hogwarts and play a game of Blackjack, or even Old Maid.”

“One of those is a betting game,” Hajime frowned deeply. 

“I won’t let you bet money on it, I know what happened last time,” Nagito said sweetly.

“Happened last time?” Chiaki echoed back. “What happened?”

“Shut up, Nagito.” 

Nagito merely grinned and ignored Hajime. “We were in Hogsmeade looking for you when we were accosted by a couple of third years about doing some sort of magic trick. Hajime was still practicing the spell as he’s sometimes pretty slow, and they bet him that he couldn’t create a perfect Patronus.” 

“A corporeal one?” Chiaki pressed her finger against her mouth as her cheeks puffed slightly in thought. Neither Hajime nor Nagito were the best at making happy memories. She frowned to herself as she brought her hood up over her face, trying to hide her expression. Happy memories were rough on them. Nagito’s family life didn’t offer a happy memory, and Hajime was so alone, his only happy memory was when Chiaki and Nagito were around. They weren’t powerful enough to stop a boggart nevertheless. 

“Yep.” Nagito grinned, “You can imagine how that turned out. Not only did Hajime fail to do the spell, but the wand had a mishap and backfired on him.”

That explained why when they caught up to her, Hajime was out of breath. They told her not to worry about it, but Nagito looked too smug for his own good. Chiaki grimaced. “I’m assuming that he lost a good chunk of money along with that pride.”

Hajime groaned as Nagito laughed. “I was stupid, okay? I was really, really stupid. They riled me up, and I got upset. So I thought I’d show them.”

“You showed them alright,” Nagito retorted cheerfully. “You showed them how easy it was to get under your skin. It’s your turn, by the way, Hajime.”

“Ugh, I think I’m done.”

“Hmm, I thought the match was to see who would win a kiss from me.” Chiaki teased slyly.

“We can just move that to the whoever wins the card game of your choice can kiss whoever they want.” Nagito took his wand and repaired the chess pieces and neatly packed the game away. “Unless there’s not a game that’s good for three players?”

Chiaki pulled a muggle playing card deck from the pocket of her robes and started to shuffle. “We’ll go easy on you for the first two times,” Chiaki assured Nagito. “Then all bets are off.”

“Meaning kisses on the cheek rather than the lips,” Hajime added, and Chiaki didn’t miss the small look Nagito gave Hajime for it. She giggled as she passed the cards around.

Chiaki was grateful she decided to spend Christmas with the people she loved, rather than going home. 


End file.
